Blue Mendota
Stories of mendotas have been told for hundreds of years. Some of these tales are quite far fetched, with these companions taking revenge on those who harm the sea. They even say giant mendotas can work together to capsize boats of sailors who fish too heavily. Such a sight has never been seen, of course, and is generally regarded as myth. Mendotas loathe leaving the ocean, and only come to the surface for air. They do so only during the darkest hours of the night, and to see one is a rare sight. For the most part, mendotas remain underwater, near coral reefs. They are nearly impossible to spot due to their unique shells, which are completely covered in barnacles and coral. Mendotas do not mind these plants in the least, as they work as natural camouflage. In the unlikely event that a predator can see through this camouflage, mendotas simply swim away. These companions have extremely powerful flippers, and can move very quickly and gracefully. Mendotas eat a variety of foods, ranging from shrimp to seagrass. They are one of the only creatures that consume this grass, which must be kept short in order to grow and cover the sea floor. These companions also take on the duties of caring for their environments, by consuming any threatening foreign vegetation. They are well known as caretakers of the oceans, and are looked on fondly by villagers. Egg Strange, underwater plants grow around the shell of this egg. Hatchling These little ones are born beneath the ocean, and it is most likely that they will never move on land. Their lives are spent among coral reefs, in watery depths that most people never explore. Young mendotas are constantly in danger from predators, and as such spend most of their time hiding. Their unique shells allow them to blend in with coral reefs quite easily, and the reefs also provide plenty of food. Though mendota hatchlings are not even the size of a finger when born, in time they will grow as large as any human. Until then, they are vulnerable, and their energy must be focused on finding food. Adult These companions are extremely small when first born, but over the course of a few years, grow quite immense. They never stop growing, and there are many older mendotas larger than the size of a grown man. They also have massive shells that protect them from most anything. An angered mendota will even use their shell as a weapon, banging into enemies. This technique is used only in times of dire emergency, as it destroys the multitude of plants growing on their shells. This vegetation is extremely colorful, and often has special properties. Some of the plants hasten the healing process when made into tea, and others have been known to extract poison. A magi who is particularly close to their mendota may receive one of these plants as a present. Mendotas will also gift one another with particularly tasty barnacles from their shells. This is the primary way these companions choose mates. Unlike other animals, mendotas do not mate for life. They are solitary creatures, not even raising their own young. Instead, mendota eggs are hidden most carefully among coral reefs, in tight crevices. It is extremely difficult to find a mendota egg, and several adults usually remain near the area for safety. Adults also linger near hatchlings, as they are very small and constantly in danger. Until they have reached adulthood, mendota hatchlings are fair game for predators. Luckily, these little ones are very fast, and it's not uncommon for hatchlings to catch a ride on the shell of an adult. Breeding Additional Information * No. 386 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (March 2013) * Released: March 1, 2013 * Artists: Lazuli, Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Turtles Category:Mendotas Category:Water